Signs Of Love
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Apakah seseorang benar-benar mencintaimu? Temukan jawabannya disini. Pair: KyuMin. New Author in this fandom, mohon bimbingan u u


Annyeong.. Saya Author baru yang dengan pedenya mempublish fic disini u_u

Saya tau bahwa di Screenplays sedang ada masalah, tapi tangan saya gateelll banget buat publish fic disini.

_Mian_ kalo ga berkenan...

.

.

Pair : KyuMin

Warning : Fic yang bikin ingin muntah(harap siapkan ember), OOC, dan abal.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Mine!

Enjoy ~

_._

_Jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu, dia akan memanjakanmu seperti anak kecil. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa dia memanjakanmu seperti itu._

_._

"Ming, apa kau mau ice cream? Atau boneka? Atau mau main boom boom car?" Tanya seorang _namja_ tampan bernama Cho KyuHyun.

"Kyu, kalo ice cream sama boneka, sih, aku sih oke-oke saja. Tapi boom boom car? Aku bukan anak umur 5 tahun, lagi, tau! Umurku sudah mau 18 tahun, hump!" Bentak seorang _namja_ manis yang tadi ditanya KyuHyun, Lee SungMin.

"Ah, _Mian_. Aku terlalu memanjakanmu seperti anak kecil, ya?" Gumam KyuHyun pelan.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, sih, sampai kau seperti itu?" Tanya SungMin penasaran.

"Ah.. Itu juga aku tidak tahu kenapa.." Ujar KyuHyun.

".. Kau aneh.."

.

_Jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu, dia akan menganggapmu paling baik dan tidak akan membandingkanmu dengan orang lain._

.

"Kyu!" Panggil salah seorang teman KyuHyun, Lee DongHae.

"_Mwo_? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk, hah?" Jawab KyuHyun malas.

"Ah, kau, 'kan hanya membaca majalah, saja, Kyu! Aku akan menanyakan satu pertanyaan penting untukmu!" Seru DongHae dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

KyuHyun yang tampaknya mulai tertarik menutup majalah yang tadi dibacanya, "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Menurutmu, siapa yang paling manis antara Lee SungMin dan Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya DongHae.

KyuHyun tanpa basa-basi langsung melempar majalah yang tadi dipegangnya ke wajah DongHae.

"Ouch!" Keluh DongHae.

"Kupikir kau mau bertanya tentang apaan. Taunya tentang hal seperti ini. Rugi aku tadi sempat serius!"

"Sudah, jawab saja, Kyu. Menurutmu, siapa yang paling manis diantara mereka berdua?" Ulang DongHae.

"Hmm… Menurutku, yang paling manis adalah SungMin." Jawab KyuHyun sembari memakan roti-yang-ia-dapat-entah-darimana.

"Nani? Kim RyeoWook yang suaranya indah dan imut itu kau bilang 'Tidak Manis'? Matamu kelilipan debu meteor-OUCH!" Omongan DongHae tidak berlanjut karena KyuHyun keburu meninju wajahnya.

"Hahaha.. Seperti kau tidak tahu KyuHyun itu bagaimana, Hae," tawa seorang teman KyuHyun yang baru datang, Lee HyukJae, atau biasanya dipanggil EunHyuk.

"Iya.. Aku tahu, jika kita memberikan pilihan 'Antara siapa dengan Lee SungMin', dia pasti akan menjawab bahwa SungMin-lah pilihannya." Keluh DongHae.

KyuHyun hanya bisa mendengus, "Tapi… Kim RyeoWook, 'kan, manis dan bersuara indah. Masa kau lebih memilih Lee SungMin? Yah, aku akui jika SungMin itu manis. Tapi sepertinya dia terlalu… Biasa saja?" Kata DongHae.

"Meskipun banyak yang berkata dia average, bagiku dia yang terbaik. Dan aku berbeda denganmu yang jika melihat setiap namja mungil langsung kau bilang cantik atau manis." Sahut KyuHyun setengah mencibir.

DongHae pun bungkam, EunHyuk tertawa. "Hahaha.. Yasudahlah. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Lebih baik kalian berdua bersiap-siap. Dan, Lee DongHae, untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu jika kau sudah punya aku, heh?" EunHyuk menjewer telinga pacarnya, KyuHyun hanya mengeluarkan seringainya.

.

_Jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu, dia akan menganggapmu makhluk yang paling indah didunia ini karena menurutnya, kau sempurna adanya._

.

"Kyu…" Panggil SungMin ketika mereka sedang istirahat makan siang.

"Hmm? Waeyo, Ming?" KyuHyun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Menurutmu… Apa aku tambah gemuk…?" Tanya SungMin takut-takut.

KyuHyun menatap SungMin dengan intens.

Beberapa lama ia mengamati SungMin, melihat pipi SungMin yang makin _chubby_, ia mengangguk dengan pasti. "Iya. Sepertinya kau sedikit bertambah gemuk," jawab KyuHyun jujur.

"Hahhh…" SungMin hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kecewa.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas? Bukankah itu bagus? Itu bukti bahwa gizi-mu terpenuhi." Ujar KyuHyun.

"Tapi aku tambah jelek.." Keluh SungMin. "Sepertinya mulai besok aku harus diet." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak jelek, Ming. Kau sempurna untukku." KyuHyun lalu tersenyum manis dan sontak itu membuat wajah SungMin memerah karna malu. SungMin langsung berlari keluar kelas.

.

_Jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu, ia akan selalu membuatmu senang. Sebab, ia tidak akan pernah ingin melihat air mata jatuh di pipimu._

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Terdengar isak tangis di gedung belakang sekolah.

KyuHyun yang kebetulan sedang lewat pun langsung mendatangi asal sumber suara isakan tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika mendapati bahwa SungMin-lah yang sedang menangis.

"Ming… Kau kenapa..?" Tanya KyuHyun pelan. Perasaan khawatir menggerogoti hatinya.

"Hiks.. Kyu.. Hiks.. Ke.. Kelincinya.." Isak SungMin lirih. Ditangannya ada seekor kelinci yang tak bergerak.

"Kelincinya kenapa?" Tanya KyuHyun penasaran.

"Hiks.. Mimi… Mimi mati… Huweee!" KyuHyun shock. Tentu ia tahu bahwa SungMin adalah penyayang, bukan, SungMin adalah pecinta kelinci. Sampai-sampai ia dijuluki_ BunnyMin_ oleh para murid yang lain.

Dan kelinci yang tadi dibilang SungMin sudah mati adalah kelinci yang ditemukannya 2 hari yang lalu.

Karena SungMin takut HeeChul, kakak tirinya yang terkenal galak tidak mengijinkannya memelihara kelinci, maka ia memeliharanya di gedung belakang sekolah.

"Sudah… Sudah… Jangan menangis. Mimi pasti sudah tenang di alam sana. Daripada kau menangis, lebih baik kita kuburkan saja kelincinya." KyuHyun memberikan nasihat kepada SungMin seraya membelai kepalanya.

SungMin hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. SungMin pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah sedangkan KyuHyun pergi dahulu untuk meminjam sekop.

Setelah SungMin sampai, tak berapa lama kemudian KyuHyun datang dan mulai menggali lubang. Setelah lubang itu selesai digali, KyuHyun langsung mengambil tubuh kelinci yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dari tangan SungMin.

Ia segera saja membaringkannya didalam lubang itu dan mulai menutupnya dengan tanah. Setelah selesai, SungMin memberikan taburan bunga-bunga di gundukan tanah tersebut. "Selamat jalan, Mimi…' Batin SungMin menahan tangis.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, SungMin masih saja terisak pelan. KyuHyun hanya menghela nafas. "Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi. Pulang sekolah aku akan membelikanmu kelinci baru." Mata kelinci SungMin melebar.

"_Jinjja_? Ah, tapi… Pasti HeeChul _Hyung_ tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk memeliharanya.." Ucap SungMin lirih.

"Kita belum mencoba. Jadi kita belum tau hasilnya. Lagipula, jika dia tidak mengijinkan, akan aku bantu kau bicara denganya." Ucap KyuHyun mantap.

"_Ghamsa_, Kyu…"

"_Cheon_, Ming…"

.

_Jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu, ia tidak akan mencium bibirmu dengan nafsu. Akan tetapi ia akan mencium keningmu dengan kasih sayang._

.

"Kyu!" Panggil SungMin ketika melihat KyuHyun masuk kedalam kelas.

"Humb? Waeyo, Ming?" Tanya KyuHyun begitu SungMin berada didepannya.

"Aku mau tanya, kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Ming. _Wae_?"

"Kalau begitu… Cium aku sekarang!" KyuHyun terperangah. Memang selama mereka pacaran, KyuHyun tidak pernah mencium SungMin. Hanya sebatas pegangan tangan yang mengisi masa pacaran mereka.

Tapi, hei? Sejak kapan mereka berpacaran, eh?

Ternyata mereka berpacaran beberapa hari setelah Minnie dikuburkan. _Sesuatu yang pahit awalnya akan manis akhirnya_, eh?

Sorak sorai memenuhi kelas XI-A itu. Semua pasti diketuai oleh DongHae. KyuHyun yakin sekali akan hal itu. Temannya yang excited itu memang hampir selalu membuat masalah.

KyuHyun maju selangkah. Perlahan mendekati SungMin. Suara sorak sorai itu semakin terdengar dengan nyaring. Saat KyuHyun berada di depannya dan sedikit menunduk, otomatis SungMin sedikit mendongkak dan memejamkan matanya. Bersiap untuk menerima sesuatu.

Sorak sorai sekarang tidak terdengar lagi. SungMin tidak merasakan ada yang menempel dengan bibirnya. Ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu di keningnya.

Otaknya secara tak sadar menyimpulkan bahwa sesuatu itu adalah bibir KyuHyun.

"K.. Kyu…?" SungMin membuka mata saat bibir sexy milik KyuHyun menjauh dari keningnya.

"Simpan ciuman di bibirmu hingga kita ada di Altar," Ucap KyuHyun.

'Apakah itu berarti… Lamaran!' Batin SungMin serasa akan keluar karena pikirannya sendiri.

"KyuHyun melamar SungMin! Cieeee ~" bisa ditebak, suara itu pasti berasal dari DongHae. Sang pelopor dari segala masalah.

SungMin tertunduk dengan muka memerah sedangkan yang lain hanya menghujaminya dengan kata 'Chukkae, SungMin! Jika kau menikah, jangan lupa undangannya, ya!' Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat SungMin malu bukan main.

DongHae kabur, dengan meneriakan 'Cho KyuHyun telah melamar Lee SungMin! Kalian semua jangan lupa datang pada saat mereka menikah, ya!' Disetiap ruangan yang ia lalui.

KyuHyun langsung mengejarnya. Ditangannya sudah siap botol kaca yang ia dapat dari EunHyuk yang sudah jengah pada tingkah _seme_-nya itu. Dan jangan ditanya EunHyuk mendapat botol kaca itu darimana. Hanya _Author_ dan Tuhan yang tahu. Ah, abaikan itu.

.

_Jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu, ia tanpa ragu akan menjawab dirimu ketika ditanya, 'Siapa orang yang paling kau cintai selain keluargamu?'_

.

Hening.. Itulah yang bisa menggambarkan suasana di ruangan tersebut. Namja berambut _blonde_ duduk dengan tidak tenang, dan seorang namja berambut pendek berwarna hitam yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Anoouu… HeeChul-_ssi_… Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari…?" Tanya namja berambut _blonde_ tersebut, KyuHyun.

"Kau tentu tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan…" Sahut HeeChul sembari meminum teh. Tepatnya, nama namja itu adalah Kim HeeChul. Hyung tirinya SungMin. Marga-nya berbeda dengan SungMin karena ia mengikuti marga _Eomma_ kandungnya. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tirinya serta _Eomma_ kandungnya sudah meninggal.

Ia memakai marga Kim agar ia tetap ingat dengan _Eomma_-nya itu. Semua anggota keluarganya pun tak keberatan.

"Apakah karna kejadian dua hari yang lalu…?" Ucap KyuHyun ragu. Terima kasih pada Lee DongHae. Berkatnya, _Hyung_ SungMin yang adalah Guru hingga tau apa yang KyuHyun katakan pada SungMin. Apakah ada yang bertanya bagaimana keadaan DongHae sekarang? Ia berakhir dengan menjadi mumi di Seoul Hospital. Oke, mari kita lupakan bagaimana keadaan DongHae.

HeeChul menatap manik coklat KyuHyun dengan tajam. "Apakah kau serius dengan SungMin, Cho KyuHyun?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab KyuHyun cepat.

"Kalau begitu, siapa orang yang kau sayangi? Bukan sayang terhadap keluarga. Tapi sayang yang 'lebih'. Kau tahu apa maksudku, 'kan?"

"SungMin."

"Siapa orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu?"

"SungMin."

"Siapa orang yang paling tidak ingin kau lihat ia sedang bersedih?"

"SungMin."

"Siapa orang yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum?"

"SungMin."

PLETAK!

Tiba-tiba, cangkir teh HeeChul telah singgah dikepala KyuHyun.

"Kau menjawab terlalu cepat, bodoh." Omel HeeChul sadis.

KyuHyun tidak menghiraukan lemparan cangkir dan omelan dari HeeChul. Ia memang sedikit merasakan sakit. Tapi dihiraukannya. "Jadi, apa jawaban anda, HeeChul-_ssi_…?"

HeeChul terdiam. Ia membuka mulut namun sedetik kemudian menutup mulutnya lagi. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengundang_ sweetdrop_ bagi KyuHyun.

"Itu…"

.

_Jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu, ia akan memastikan kau selalu tersenyum, selalu sehat, selalu bahagia dengan mata kepalanya._

.

"Ming, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya KyuHyun pada SungMin yang sedang berada di Aula sekolah.

Ya, ini memang tahun terakhir mereka di SMA. Dan semuanya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Hum? Kyu? Tidak, sebentar lagi aku akan selesai. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin sembari mengelap keringat yang ada di keningnya.

"Tunggu kau selesai saja." Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, pekerjaan SungMin- ia membuat sketsa dekorasi- selesai.

Ia menyerahkannya kepada Yesung selaku Ketua dekor-mendekor.

"Nah, ada apa mencariku?" Tanya SungMin sembari merenggangkan tubuh.

"Ikut aku ke atap," KyuHyun langsung menarik tangan SungMin.

SungMin hanya bisa pasrah ditarik KyuHyun. SungMin yang berada dibelakang KyuHyun tidak menyadari bahwa KyuHyun mengangguk mendapati DongHae memberikan tanda 'OK'.

SungMin melewati lorong bersama KyuHyun sembari melihat salju yang berjatuhan. Saat itu memang sudah hampir jam 7 malam. KyuHyun-pun sudah melepaskan tangan SungMin karena takut akan melukai SungMin.

Mereka sudah berada di atap. Salju sudah sedikit menumpuk disana. SungMin hanya takjub melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ming… Coba lihat apa yang ada dibawah…" SungMin hanya bisa bingung dengan perkataan KyuHyun.

Ia mendekati pagar. Yang entah kenapa sudah ada bangku kecil disana. Ia menggunakan bangku itu untuk melihat apa yang ada dibawah. Sebenarnya, pagar itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi mengingat tubuh SungMin termasuk mungil, ia membutuhkan bangku kecil tersebut.

Mata kelincinya membelak ketika ia melihat kebawah. Teman-temannya berbaris membentuk kata 'I LOVE YOU'.

SungMin langsung berbalik badan. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat KyuHyun berlutut dibelakangnya sembari membuka pelan kotak yang ada digenggamannya. "K.. Kyu…?"

"Lee SungMin, will you marry me?" Tanya KyuHyun mantap.

Air mata jatuh dipipi _chubby_ milik SungMin. Ia menangis, tapi bukan air mata kesedihan. Air mata itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Ia bahagia karena KyuHyun ingin menikah dengannya. Ia sungguh amat sangat bahagia.

"Ming…?" Tanya KyuHyun khawatir.

"Yes… I do. Aku bersedia, Kyu…" Jawab SungMin akhirnya.

"_Gomawo_,_ Jeongmal Gomawo_, Ming." KyuHyun memeluk SungMin sangat erat. SungMin balas memeluknya. Kembang api tiba-tiba berhamburan dilangit malam.

DongHae, EunHyuk, RyeoWook, Yesung, Henry, dan yang lain sudah tiba diatap ketika KyuHyun dan SungMin berpelukan.

Mereka hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

_END  
><em>

_._

_Flashback_

_._

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu, HeeChul-_ssi_…?" ada sebersit perasaan gelisah di hati KyuHyun. Bagaimanapun, SungMin adalah keluarga HeeChul satu-satunya sekarang.

Apalagi SungMin amat sangat imut. Tentu HeeChul amat overprotective. Ia bahkan pernah dijuluki _Brother Complex_ oleh kekashinya, Tan Hangeng.

HeeChul tidak menjawab, ia berdiri dan menuju pintu. KyuHyun terperangah. Apakah itu artinya HeeChul tidak merestuinya?

HeeChul membuka pintu sedikit dan berkata, "Jika kau membuat SungMin menangis, akan kupastikan kau menghilang dari dunia ini, Brengsek," mata KyuHyun membelak. Apakah itu artinya HeeChul merestuinya?

"HeeChul-_ssi_! Apakah itu artinya anda merestui saya dengan SungMin?" Tanya Ichigo memastikan.  
>HeeChul berjalan keluar. KyuHyun meneriakinya lagi. "Heechul-<em>ssi<em>!" KyuHyun keluar dari ruangan dan mendapati HeeChul memegang sebuah _Katakana_.

"Apa ku tidak tahu ini masih pagi, Brengsek?" HeeChul mengeluarkan _Deathglare_ yang menguar-nguar. Dan karena anggapan itu, KyuHyun beranggapan bahwa HeeChul merestuinya

.

END

.

Fuh… *ngelap keringet* RPF pertama ~

Gimana menurut kalian? Sebenernya, ini rombakan dari cerita saya yang judulnya sama tapi beda(?). Pair disitu Hetero. Tapi Saya buat jadi KyuMin dengan banyak perubahan.

Panggilan ZhouMi, Mimi, saya pakai disini sebagai nama kelinci.. _Mian_ Honeys! #ngumpet

Dan jika ada Typo, mohon maaf, saya terlalu malas untuk meng-editnya.. #ditabok

Apakah ini terlalu Chessy? Itu terserah pendapat kalian ~

Gomawo udah baca ~

RnR, please? :)


End file.
